Hate Day
by Spasmic Fury
Summary: I got mad at Fruits Basket. So I'm killing them off! Read for dark humor.


**Hate Day**

**Chapter 1: I Hate Fruits**

**Author: Spasmic Fury**

**Yo. I really pissed off. I've been having a writer's block for about two months now. I am in the middle of like three stories so I'm killing of the Sohmas. I know who it is but they don't. Mwahahaha! Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and right now the characters will die!**

Tohru woke up one morning. It was raining.

"Poor Kyo," Tohru thought, "He's probably not going to wake up until the afternoon,"

She got dressed and went downstairs to see Shigure on the floor and Yuki holding his neck.

"EEEK!" Tohru yelled, and Yuki looked at her with scared eyes,

"He's not breathing!" Yuki said, then Tohru noticed he was trying to find a pulse,

"Wha... what happened?" Tohru said, clinging to the stairway,

"I don't know, one second he was telling me that Momiji and Haru were coming later and suddenly he just stopped talking," Yuki said, "And I came in here and he was dead,"

"Wha… what are we going to do?!" Tohru said, still in the same position once she thought she saw Yuki strangling Shigure,

"Um… um…" Yuki said, looking around until he saw the phone, "Hatori! We'll call Hatori!" Yuki said, diving for the phone. Tohru huddled close in fear of Shigure's body,

"Come on, come on… Yes! Hatori! Yes, it's Yuki! No I'm fine! Look! Shigure's dead! We don't know why! Please come here quickly!" Yuki said, and he hung the phone up.

"Where's Kyo? We have to warn him too!" Tohru said, so her and Yuki ran upstairs to Kyo's room where he was hanging off his bed,

"AAAH!! He's dead too!" Tohru yelled,

"No I'm not," Kyo mumbled, suddenly he sat upright, "What do you mean dead too?"

They rushed downstairs and Shigure's body was gone.

"But he was just here!" Tohru and Yuki said, and they rambled on trying to prove he was there but Kyo was out of it,

"I'm going back to bed guys," he mumbled,

"NO!!" Tohru yelled, "The killer will get you!" but Kyo just waved them off, and he went upstairs,

"Gah!" Yuki and Tohru yelled as someone knocked on the door.

They slowly opened the door to see it was Hatori Ayame and Ritsu,

"Where's Shigure?" Hatori said, as he searched the house,

"He's gone, someone took the body," Yuki said,

"Is this another one of Shigure's games?" Hatori asked angrily,

"Do you really think I'd play along?" Yuki said darkly,

"Right, I'll check the kitchen. Everyone spread out,

"Tohru you can come with me," Yuki said, seeing Tohru panicking,

They all split up and suddenly Ritsu yelled I'm sorry but was cut off as he tried to continue.

They all rushed to the sound from every exit and there was Ritsu with a knife in his back. No one else was in the room. They all huddled around him when Tohru fainted,

"Tohru!" Yuki said, catching her just barely before she hit the floor,

"Lets move the body," Hatori said, and they heaved Ritsu onto the dinner table. Hatori yanked out the knife from Ritsu and said,

"We have to protect ourselves. Yuki, Ayame, come on. We'll get some weapons," he said, but by weapons he meant ordinary things.

He grabbed a very pointy umbrella from the corner, and was going to get a led pipe from under the kitchen sink when he found Hatsuharu,

"Guh!" Hatori said, though a doctor he still didn't like seeing dead people,

"Oh no!" Tohru said, coming to almost immediately as Hatori groaned, "That means Momiji's here!" she said,

"That's right! Shigure said they'd be coming!" Yuki remembered,

"Then we have to get everyone out of..." suddenly a blood curdling scream was heard by Ayame. The whole group ran to his aid but they were to late. He was laying down beside Shigure's body.

"Aya!" Yuki said, kneeling next to his brother, "No! Aya, don't leave me! I actual did want to try to know you!" Yuki said, a sympathetic tear rolling down his cheek,

"Really?!" Ayame said, rising to a sitting position,

"You bastard! You weren't dead!" Yuki said, slapping his brother,

"Well, I wanted to be from what they did to Shigure!" he said, "I was going to lay here the whole time and die with him," he said, a tear forming from the romantic gesture,

"You make me sick," Yuki said, getting up and walking over to Tohru, "Wait, where's Hatori? Usually he wouldn't put up with this,"

They walked back to the kitchen, to see a smear of blood trailing to a now open sliding door, and there were muddy footprints but only in the kitchen,

"Follow the trail!" Yuki said, Ayame and Tohru clinging to his side.

What they saw next made Tohru lose all feeling, and she just stood there staring at the site. Hatori, with many slashes in his back and head was lying on top of Momiji.

"Come on," Yuki said solemnly. They all walked inside, uncaring to wipe their feet from the mud or even shut the door. They stood in the kitchen. They could still see Haru under the sink. Blood slowly leaking down his face.

Yuki looked at the door and noticed a pair of blue high heels covered with mud,

"I think I know what happened," Yuki said,

Ayame and Tohru looked at him strangely.

"Shigure's editor, come out," Yuki said,

And from the other room came Mii, holding a knife.

"I didn't want all this!" Mii said through her tears,

"I think I know what happened. You probably got mad a Shigure and killed him, probably accidentally, but you got scared when I found him. Then Haru and Momiji appeared. You had to make quick work of them. Then Ritsu, then Hatori," Yuki said. As he talked, Mii started to sniffle and shake.

"I think I'm in trouble," Shigure said behind them,

"What?! Yo… you're not dead?" Mii sniffled, dropping the knife,

"Well, technically no. But after this I know I'm going to be," he said, looking at Yuki's angry stare,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!! PLAY DEAD WHEN SHE ACCIDENTALLY HIT YOU?!!" Yuki yelled,

"Something like that," Shigure said, his voice wavering.

Yuki grabbed Mii's knife and hurled it into Shigure's throat. Shigure gasped a few times as blood burst around the knife, and he died. Yuki roared in triumph, loving his new feeling. He yanked the knife from Shigure causing the blood to fly everywhere. He jabbed at Ayame repeatedly, scarring his beautiful face, but Yuki stabbed him too far. So Ayame didn't have to suffer.

Yuki started to laugh maniacally. Then he ran at Meme and killed her quickly with a slash to the neck. Then he ran upstairs.

Tohru stood in all the blood and then noticed what Yuki was going to do next.

She ran upstairs to Kyo's room to find Kyo barely holding off the knife inches from his throat. She dived at Yuki and Kyo turning them both into their zodiac. The knife then landed blade down through the rat, ending his maniacal existence, and he poofed back into a human.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kyo roared,

Tohru picked the knife out of the Yuki's back. Not flinching from the blood and the fact Yuki was nude.

"Can you fill me in on what's happening Tohru?" Kyo said, looking at Yuki, "Tohru?" he said, staring at Tohru who smiled wickedly and slashed the cat in half. She ran downstairs laughing. She ran outside into the rain, all the way to the Sohma estates.

She kicked in a sliding door, to see Kureno and Akito sitting together. She yelled like a woman of the amazons, and killed Kureno with one strike to the chest.

"What are you doing girl!" Akito yelled. Tohru turned to Akito with a wicked smile. She jumped at Akito and put the knife to his neck.

"And think, I liked you the best," Tohru said. And she slit Akito's wrists, ankles, and stabbed him in the groin and then ran off.

Tohru was later found in an alleyway in a fetal position talking to her mom with no clue that the outside world was existent.

THE END

**I feel better. You may have noticed I didn't kill Hiro or Kisa. I didn't because they are the youngest and Kisa doesn't deserve to die or lose Hiro. And they aren't the ones in my stories I'm stuck on so HA! Also Hana and Arisa. They aren't bothering my story either. Tell me if I'm off my rocker. I think my rocker broke really. R&R or I'll kill you all in my next story! Oh, and the chapter doesn't deal with people. Just fruits. I don't like… grapefruit. Yeah… I'm fine with fruity people. Uh… Bye.**


End file.
